The Dream Series
by Kirra White Tigress
Summary: We all must sleep and we all must wake, even if reality is not what we dreamed it would be. Gelphie 4-shot. Rated M for later chapters. R&R.
1. Insomina

A/N: This is a series of one-shots with a topic of relation to one another. I figured it would be easier to post them as one story rather than make them separate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Dream Series, Part One:  
Insomnia  
Kirra White Tigress

The sun had set quite a while ago over the Caprice-in-the-Pines, leaving everything dark and haunted. The moon and stars shone brightly over the area, casting an ethereal glow over the waters of Lake Chorge as well as the grounds on which the summerhouse rested upon. But there was one spot where the moonlight seemed to avoid, keeping that particular patch wrapped in darkness. And truthfully, the person sitting there couldn't have cared less.

Normally, everyone would be asleep at this late hour. But Elphaba couldn't sleep at all that night. First of all, it was a new environment, a place to which she had been forced to come to. Secondly, the events of the past day haunted her mind still. She should have known it was a trick—she _did_ know! Not only was it odd that Miss Galinda would ask her to spend Summer Break with her, it was obvious to her now that the writing wasn't even the blonde's. It was similar, but it wasn't the same.

Elphaba sighed, resting her pointed chin on her arms. It was foolish of her, really, to come here. She could have told Boq that she refused and just walked away, but….

_But he said she needed me,_ she thought, though she found it a poor argument. The Munchkindlander wanted to see her so badly; perhaps the reason she came was just to make him happy. He needed this time with Galinda more than she did.

"_Were you _born_ to plague me?"_

The green girl felt herself flinch at the words of her roommate, though she wasn't sure why. She knew she was a disappointment to everyone in all walks of life, except for teachers, who only cared for her academic mind. But to hear those words from Galinda was like being stabbed repeatedly in the heart. Yet she couldn't have a clue why this was. She felt nothing for her roommate. She couldn't care less for anything that blonde twit said or did.

_Then why do I ache whenever she ignores me? Why am I so jealous of Boq for getting so close to her?_ she wondered. But then she crossed the latter out when she realized the blonde ignored him as well.

Elphaba pulled her cloak tighter around herself as the cool wind blew around her. Her eyes settled on the lake in front of her. She wanted so much to just jump into the watery depths of the lake and melt away. Then she would be free from all of these troublesome emotions. She'd be free from the times of being ignored and ridiculed by the one person she thought would think differently of her.

_But it seems she doesn't think at all._

"Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba startled at the sound of the voice, but she didn't turn around. She wasn't about to submit to this girl just yet—she wasn't _that_ weak. So she just stayed silent, hoping her roommate would get the message and turn back.

There was a high-pitched yawn behind her. "Miss Elphaba, what are you doing out here? It's one o'clock in the morning," she said.

"What are you doing up so early?" Elphaba shot back, though her voice was calm. "You should be getting your rest."

Galinda hesitated before moving closer. She sat down beside the green girl, immediately pulling her legs toward her chest and resting her chin on her arms, copying Elphaba's posture. She was silent for a moment before saying, "I couldn't sleep. I _tried,_ but I can't."

Elphaba looked at her roommate. She did indeed seem exhausted. There were circles beginning to form under her eyes, her eyes were half-open, and she looked like she was about to fall asleep at any given moment despite her claims otherwise. The green girl let out a breath. "I couldn't sleep, either," she admitted. "I had a lot on my mind."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two girls before Galinda spoke. "Was it something I did?" she asked quietly.

The green girl didn't even hesitate. She nodded, which made the blonde pull herself closer. She frowned. "You weren't exactly gentle with me this afternoon, Miss Galinda. I didn't _want_ to come here."

"And I'm sorry I was so harsh," said Galinda, who was blushing as she remembered her words. "I just…." She looked over at the green girl for the first time that day. "Did you _have_ to bring that Munchkin boy? Biq? I mean, he's a nice guy. A good friend, I suppose…."

"But you don't understand why I had to bring an irritating, annoying, clueless prick that doesn't know anything about the word 'no'?" Elphaba saw her roommate nod slowly from the corner of her eye. She shrugged. "I guess I brought him along just to annoy you."

Galinda frowned. "Oh really, Miss Elphaba. That's so _kind_ of you," she said sarcastically. She looked out over the lake, her eyes catching the moonlit water and searching. "Things weren't exactly peaches and cream before you came," she admitted after a moment. "Pfannee and Shenshen were bothering me about you, and I accidentally let it slip that I… well, I _admire_ you in a way."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her. "You admire me?"

"In a _way,_" Galinda emphasized, her cheeks flushing. "That means nothing and you know it."

"I didn't think it meant anything," Elphaba said truthfully. She quirked an eyebrow at her roommate as the blonde blushed even more. She waved it off as nothing. "So you told them you admired me. Are you now banned from the rest of society because of it?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. But… it's still kind of bad that I feel this way. After all, you _are_ considered an outcast of society." Galinda blushed lightly when the green girl looked at her. "Well, not entirely. Despite your differences, I do admit that I find you tolerable. Maybe even likeable," she said.

Elphaba smiled. "What's to like about a green reject like me?" she asked. "I'm not like you, with your gowns and finery. How is it that you can say I'm _likeable_ of all things?"

"It's more than just outward appearances," Galinda said slowly, as if she were testing the words herself. She did appear to be struggling with them. "I do think you can be a little too sarcastic and ill-hearted at times, but all in all you seem like a good person. A better person than the rest of Oz. I mean—" She looked up at Elphaba—"how many people do you know actually _think_ about things? How many truly have dreams and ambitions in life? How many actually _care?_"

The green girl didn't say anything. She couldn't seem to. Everything she thought was whisked away to the world of Abandon, forever forgotten until she looked away. But she couldn't look away—she was trapped.

Galinda was suddenly shaking her head, her blonde curls bouncing with the motion. "No, I can't think this way. I mean, you're _green_ for Lurline's sake! You're the only thing—_person—_that would never be accepted into normal society, and here I am developing feelings for you!"

Elphaba frowned. "Feelings, Miss Galinda?" she asked. No, that couldn't be possible. Galinda couldn't feel _anything_ toward the green girl. Yet here she was, blushing furiously and trying to avoid her gaze…. She moved a little closer to the blonde and looked straight into her eyes. She saw fear, mostly, with little traces of embarrassment and… was that hope? Elphaba looked closer, her face only inches away from the blonde's. Sure enough, she saw a pleading look in Galinda's eyes. _Pleading for what?_

Galinda swallowed hard. "Umm… Miss Elphaba?" she whispered, her voice shaky. "Could you… would you please…?"

The green girl was suddenly brought back to reality. She shifted away from the blonde, a blush of her own settling over her cheeks. Yet her stubbornness kicked in, enabling her to get past her embarrassment and not give into it like Galinda had. "I'm sorry, Miss Galinda," she said quietly yet formally. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," the blonde said. "I just… I felt a little uneasy with you so close. But then again…." She offered a small smile to her roommate. "I think I enjoy being close to you."

Elphaba frowned, unsure of what this might mean. She moved closer to the blonde again nevertheless. "How so?" she questioned.

Galinda blushed visibly, her eyes not once leaving Elphaba's. She looked to want to say something, but didn't. Instead she shook her head again. "Never mind," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Still she smiled at her roommate. "I, um… I guess we should be getting back. Ama Clutch just might notice I'm gone."

The green girl nodded, returning the blonde's smile only slightly. They both stood and walked each other back toward the summer house, a silence left between them. Elphaba just looked at the blonde, who walked just a little bit in front of her, in confusion. She finally decided that she would never come to understand her roommate. And maybe it was for the better.

"Elphaba?"

She was brought back to attention at the sound of Galinda's voice. But she didn't say anything, just silently acknowledging her.

"I am forgiven, right? For my behavior?"

The green girl glanced in her direction for just a moment before looking ahead of her. She waited for her own answer to come—the lack of response seemed to be killing her roommate. But then she replied. "We'll see."

That's all that was said between them, and that's the way it would remain.


	2. Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Dream Series, Part Two:  
Sleep  
Kirra White Tigress

"Elphie? Elphie, are you awake?"

The green girl grunted, signaling that she was indeed awake, but also implying that she did not wish to be disturbed. However, the moment she felt a hand on her shoulder, her eyes snapped open, her senses on full alert. Her dark eyes met Galinda's, who looked to be on the verge of tears. She sighed. "What is it, Galinda?" she asked.

The blonde bit her lip in what Elphaba assumed was in discomfort, but it could also be to hold back tears that threatened to fall. The latter proved to be true when she sniffed. "Elphie… I had a bad dream," she whispered.

"And you feel you have to tell me because…?"

Galinda's bottom lip trembled as her resistance began to fail. Elphaba flinched when she saw the first tear fall. "Elphie," the blonde tried again, her voice quiet. "Elphaba, I don't know what to do. I can't go back to sleep; it'll haunt me."

The green girl sighed upon realizing there was no way out of this. She moved over, clearing a spot for the blonde, and patted it. Galinda lied down beside her, immediately curling up against her body. Elphaba stiffened at the feel of the other girl's body against her own, but calmed down gradually. One of her hands went to the small of the blonde's back, while the other went to stroke her golden curls gently. The scent of lilacs and roses filled her senses instantly. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

The blonde buried her face in the green girl's chest to hopefully keep back the tears. Finally she shook her head. "It would only make matters worse," she said. Galinda sniffed again. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be a burden…."

_Too late,_ Elphaba thought despite herself. She continued stroking Galinda's hair, praying for this to soon be over so that they could both get back to sleep. The green girl could feel the blonde's body tremble slightly, whether at her touch or because of the nightmare, she wasn't sure. Nor did she really care. "So, you just wanted to curl up in bed with the one person you can't stand?" she asked, hoping to cheer the blonde up so that the process would move faster.

Galinda didn't answer. She merely traced circles on a green arm of her roommate, lost in her own thoughts. Finally she whispered, "You're the only one I can turn to these days, Elphaba." The blonde looked up at the green girl, her blue eyes bright. "I've never felt so secure in anyone's arms but yours, so… I thought tonight wouldn't be any different than any other night."

Elphaba watched as the blonde's eyes welled with tears, and she carefully wiped them away, ignoring the sting she felt as a result. She then held the blonde closer, stroking her blonde curls slowly and almost affectionately. "Go to sleep, my sweet," she said softly.

"Sing to me?" Galinda requested, her voice almost inaudible.

The green girl kept herself from sighing. This was what Galinda needed—to hell with what she thought. As she stroked her roommate's hair, she began to hum a tune that appeared at the top of her head. Thoughts flooded her mind as she sang, and she tried to shrug them all away. But she couldn't. She was amazed at how the blonde could say she felt safe in her arms. This was the same blonde girl who used to loathe the very thought of her. How could one change their mind so quickly?

_It's kind of like how you're agreeing to these little requests of hers when you used to ignore them._

Elphaba stopped her humming upon hearing soft snores coming from the blonde. She gently eased her onto the pillows, allowing her to situate herself however she desired. Finally Galinda settled facing the green girl, her hands resting under her chin. She looked almost like an angel… and that she was. Elphaba knew not to call this girl evil, because Evil didn't exist when it came to Galinda. She was almost perfect.

But just almost.

She still stroked the fine curls gently even as the blonde slept, mesmerized by their softness. No… she was even more entranced by Galinda's beauty—both physical and mental. The blonde may act like she didn't know a single thing, but Elphaba knew she had enough of a brain to _think_ once in a while. The green girl struggled to get the thinking side of the blonde out on a regular basis. And as she did, she was beginning to realize that Thinking Galinda was even more beautiful than the one who struggled to perfect herself in front of a dusty mirror.

Galinda shifted, making Elphaba stop her actions momentarily. When the blonde settled once more, she continued. How could someone so selfish and careless of others enrapture her heart so? "You're a very smart, wonderful girl, Miss Galinda," she whispered after a moment of mulling the thought over. The green girl frowned, brushing the back of her hand gently against her roommate's cheek. "I just wish that one day you'll be able to see that. I wish…." She closed her eyes, shutting her mouth by force. She couldn't finish that sentence. Then her soul would be forever made a mockery….

Elphaba let out a breath. She pulled the blonde into her arms and closed her eyes, breathing in Galinda's scent. She didn't understand this, but she somehow knew it to be true. The green girl kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I wish you'd be able to see how much I care about you…."


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Dream Series, Part Three:  
Nightmare  
Kirra White Tigress

A terrified cry pierced the silence of the night, loud enough to be heard only be the room's two occupants. The source sat upright in her bed, her cerulean eyes wide with terror of things only she knew. Her chest was heaving as she struggled to calm her racing heart; her trembling body was covered by a thin layer of cold sweat. Most of her dream vanished in moment she woke up, though some still remained fresh on her mind. She had experienced dreams like this before, but nothing this chilling.

All too suddenly, Galinda Upland was gripped with the aftershocks of her fear. Tears formed in her eyes and fell from them before she could begin to choke them back. She curled herself in a tight little ball, quiet sobs tearing out of her. She tried keeping the images of blood and death out of her mind; she tried to think of lighter, happier times. But everything was tainted. Her mind refused to move past it—it tried to break the dream down and figure out why it had come, why it felt so real… even if it brought the blonde closer to madness.

Galinda considered waking her roommate up, but that seemed like a horrible thing to do. The last time she had done that, the blonde could feel the irritation practically radiating from the green girl. _But I _need_ her!_ she silently protested, and that was what made her decision. Irritated with her or not, Elphaba had to help her. She was the only one who could protect her.

_She's the only one who can make me feel safe…._

The blonde swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood shakily. Nervousness and fear dominated her heart and soul in intimidating waves as she slowly padded toward Elphaba's bed. When she reached her friend, it was almost too much for her to bear; the rising fear was too strong. But she held fast, determined to keep her head above water for as long as was necessary. Galinda swallowed thickly. "Elphie?" she whispered, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

For the first night in the time Galinda had known her, there was no response.

The blonde bit back a sob, the flow of tears increasing. Of all the nights that Elphaba chose to be a sound sleeper, it had to be tonight! What more could go wrong…. She kneeled down beside the green girl's bed in the hopes that she would somehow sense her presence. "Elphaba," she whimpered. "Elphie, please…. Please wake up?"

Just as she was beginning to lose hope, Elphaba's eyes flickered open. She stared at her blonde roommate for a second or two that felt like an eternity. Finally, she frowned a little more, her eyes narrowing in question. "What is it?"

"I…." Galinda sniffled, her resolve crumbling even more under Elphaba's intense gaze. "I had a… a nightmare. It frightened me and…."

Elphaba, for once, didn't utter a sigh of resentment or do anything that showed her displeasure at her being awakened. She merely moved to the side, exposing enough space in her bed for another, smaller person. "Come on, my sweet," she said quietly, though it still held a bit of her usual gruffness.

A feeling of relief spread throughout Galinda's body at the invitation, which she eagerly accepted. She pulled herself to her feet before crawling into her roommate's bed as she had done only weeks ago. This time she felt a little more secure, almost cherished. The blonde sighed contentedly as Elphaba gently stroked her hair, and she let her eyes flutter closed as tranquility settled within her. But then they snapped open as the images of her dream flooded her senses. Galinda whimpered, fighting the powerful urge to throw her arms around her roommate and absorb her calm neutrality. She wanted to be free from this….

Despite her need to be held, the blonde tensed when she felt Elphaba's arms snake around her waist. "It's alright, my sweet," the green girl said. "It was a dream; you're safe."

"But it felt so real…."

"Care to tell me about it?"

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, to explain everything and finally be rid of it all. But nothing came out. She frowned, making another attempt only to fall short yet again. Finally she just rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder, breathing in her intoxicating scent and struggling to become lost in the warmth that was radiating from her body. If it had been under any other circumstances, she would be elated being so close to the green girl. But she only felt trapped and confused as to how she was going to escape from the mess she was in. She sighed. "I want to forget."

"Mind if I help?"

Galinda frowned, her brow furrowed in question. But then her blue eyes widened as suddenly, albeit cautiously, Elphaba straddled her. She stared at the green girl on top of her in surprise and wonder. Was this all just another dream? Silently she willed this to not be true. Though she knew how utterly improper this was and how shocking it would seem to Ama Clutch if she happened to walk in on them like this—had she returned yet, even?—Galinda found herself not caring in the slightest. All she focused on now was what Elphaba was planning, and why she was daring to do this.

_Perhaps she feels the same way,_ the blonde suddenly thought, and her heart soared. But then she shook this thought aside. Perhaps she knew, and was only using her feelings to distract her….

"Is this upsetting you?"

The smaller girl's eyes flickered back to Elphaba's face, which seemed to remain emotionless. But a deeper look in her dark eyes told her that she was uncertain about this—uncertain but willing. Galinda leaned forward, stretching out a hand to touch her dark hair. "No. It's okay. I… I like this," she finally admitted; it took every ounce of strength in her being to keep from saying just how much she'd been craving this kind of contact. "But… if you don't want…. I mean, if _you_ don't feel comfortable with…." She bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

Elphaba gave her a small smile that made the blonde's heart jump. "I'm fine," she said as she brushed the backs of her fingers across Galinda's cheek; the blonde's eyes fluttered closed, and she leaned into the touch. "But this isn't about me, my sweet."

_My sweet…._ Galinda sighed at the sound of the pet name. A shiver ran down her spine as Elphaba's fingers lightly blazed a path down the column of her neck and to the swell of a breast through her nightgown. The first, soft moan escaped her slightly parted lips, and she blushed. "Elphie," she whispered. She moaned again, this time a fraction louder, as the green hand cupped her breast and gently squeezed it, two lips coming to rest on the slope where the neck became shoulder. "Oh, Elphie… more…."

_Doctor Dillamond stood at his desk, glancing about the tabletop wildly and muttering under his breath. The oil lamp was dying—he had no hands to light it again. Perhaps this was a sign for him to stop for the night…. But then he paused upon hearing the door creak open. The Goat squinted through the darkness, attempting to find the familiarity in this woman's features. "Excuse me, ma'am?" he asked when he came up short._

"_Don't worry, sir, it's Miss Galinda's Ama. I just came to se if all was well. You're up rather late," was the reply._

Galinda's body suddenly tensed, but not due to Elphaba kissing down her chest as she quickly undid the ties that kept the top of her nightgown closed. She was torn between letting the green girl continue her wonderful actions upon her body or getting her to stop…. An involuntary whimper escaped her as a flash of her nightmare appeared before her closed eyes, and she twisted in an attempt to break away from it.

The green girl glanced up at her, her brow furrowed in concern. "What is it?" she asked, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

The blonde opened her eyes, immediately having them lock with Elphaba's. At the first glance, she felt herself calm. "Elphaba," she began, preparing to tell her everything… but she stopped once again. In telling the green girl, it may call the dream into existence. She couldn't have that…. Galinda cupped her roommate's face in her hands and gently pulled her forward. Lightly she kissed her, sending a bolt of lightning through her body. "Distract me," she whispered before kissing her again, allowing Elphaba to deepen it and push her back on the thin mattress.

_They talked for a while about Ama Clutch's charge and her roommate, whom Doctor Dillamond praised highly. Eventually that segued into a rather detailed explanation about his latest research and the Goat's work as a whole. The old woman, being naturally curious, found it all very interesting, and thus offered to help with whatever he may need. All of that came to a halt a few odd hours later when the door opened a second time…._

The blonde gasped, her body suddenly jerking. "No… make it stop…."

"Galinda, it's alright," Elphaba whispered as she pulled her roommate closer to her own body. She kissed her forehead, then her cheek to soothe her. "Relax, my pretty. Everything's fine."

Galinda turned her head slightly and crushed her lips to the green girl's. She pressed her body fully against Elphaba's, kissing her fiercely in the hopes of eliminating every last trace of her nightmare. Thankfully, the contact did just that. The blonde took Elphaba's verdant hands and slid them past her hips. "Elphie, please," she begged, arching into her touch once again. "Touch me…."

Elphaba sighed against her mouth. Her fingers went to the hem of Galinda's nightgown and slowly slid it up, exposing her legs. Gently she parted them, immediately going to stroke her inner thighs. She kissed her neck, sucking gently on it. "Whatever my pretty wants," she murmured as Galinda moaned softly. Slowly she traced patterns on her thighs, gradually making her way up.

The blonde's breathing and heart rate quickened as anticipation consumed her, the heat of desire and passion settling between her legs and throbbing almost painfully. Her fingertips dug into Elphaba's shoulder as she waited on bated breath for the green girl to touch her….

And she did.

_Doctor Dillamond frowned as a familiar Tik-Tok creature slowly glided into the classroom, its internal gears clicking and whirring in a gentle hum. What was this thing doing here, he wondered. It never went anywhere without its master—Madame Morrible—unless otherwise instructed to. But that couldn't possibly be the case! Why would the Headmistress, as discriminating as she was, want to check in on a lowly Animal such as him?_

_Unless…._

Oz no….

_The Goat's head suddenly turned to look at Ama Clutch. "Quick! Destroy—"_

_A sharp object was quickly fired from the machine, immediately embedding itself in Doctor Dillamond's neck. Like an Animal shot by a Hunter, he fell forward, driving the projectile further in. The last thing he noticed was a woman's scream, the sight of his own blood pooling on the desk—_

Galinda moaned loudly as Elphaba quickly developed a fast rhythm between her legs. A pleasure beyond her wildest dreams gripped her almost immediately, powerfully. Words spilled from her mouth in an incoherent stream—words like _harder, more, yes,_ and words of utter nonsense that she herself didn't understand. Her hips rocked against Elphaba's hand as she gasped and moaned piteously, begging for release yet begging to the Unnamed God for these sensations to never end. Her skin was burning; her stomach was in knots; her heart was about to burst. But the pleasure caused by Elphaba's touch made up for all of it, filling her and completing her, erasing all of reality until it was just them in the world.

The blonde gasped as the fingers buried deep inside her suddenly curled forward, connecting with a certain spot that made her shake; the heel of her green hand pressed against her clit simultaneously. Taken completely by surprise, she came hard, tightening around Elphaba's fingers and practically screaming her name in heated passion. Pleasure ripped through her body; she felt as if she were falling….

In another building, at that same moment, a murder was committed.


	4. Awaken

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Dream Series, Final Part:  
Awaken  
Kirra White Tigress

"Tell me," Glinda said as she carefully slipped out of her pale blue dress; Elphaba was already settled with a book on the single lumpy mass that was supposedly serving as their bed. She couldn't see how anyone could lower themselves like this, to stay in a moldy, disgusting room at an inn that was practically falling apart. Elphaba had said that they had to, for they didn't have that much money to go on. That in itself was a load of nonsense and they both knew it—Glinda had enough money to buy this place and many others just like it. But she knew the green girl well enough to leave her be on that issue. "Tell me," she went on, "why did you do what you did that night? the night I had that terrible dream?"

"I did a lot of things that night," Elphaba replied, making Glinda blush furiously. "Also, I believe it is already established that it wasn't a dream. More of a psychic insight."

The blonde frowned. Like she really needed to be reminded about that. The next morning it was discovered that Doctor Dillamond had an incident in his laboratory—or was murdered, as Glinda had confessed to her roommate later on that day. Ama Clutch, being a witness, had gone mad and was ordered to remain in the infirmary until the day she recovered. It was a horrific experience for everyone involved, the blonde more so because she had seen these events before they occurred.

"Besides, I don't see why you're so interested in my reasoning for simply helping you, especially now of all times. You didn't breathe a word about it in the morning."

Glinda bit her lip. "I wanted to," she whispered, but it went unnoticed by the green girl. Elphaba was right, as she always was. Although she thought of that night constantly—of how wonderful it felt to be in her arms, to be touched like _that_ by her roommate—she didn't talk about it with her when they both woke up the next morning. It was like all the rules of propriety and proper standing rushed back to her the moment she opened her eyes, screaming that it was wrong to have done what they did. In a way she wanted to believe it had never happened; after all, sleeping with one's roommate was reason enough for expulsion, or possibly worse.

_So is merely having feelings for her,_ the blonde reminded herself, and all other thoughts were silenced for the time being.

Glinda sighed and finished undoing the laces and stays on her corset, letting it fall to the floor unceremoniously. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as her body was given the capability to breathe again—in all her years of wearing those damned things, she never once got used to the feeling of gradually being suffocated. Quickly she reached for her nightgown and slipped into it, taking her hair out of the collar right after. "I really don't see how my being quiet about the matter has anything to do with why you slept with me," she said. The blonde turned around and walked over to the bed, careful not to make eye contact with the green girl. "Would you care to explain?"

Elphaba scowled. "You enjoyed it, didn't you? Why press the matter?"

"Because I want to know," Glinda answered. She sat down beside her roommate, her eyes glancing at a green hand before darting away. Her heart was beating frantically, just as it had a number of weeks ago. "I want to know why you did it. Were there any feelings behind it?" She swallowed thickly. "Or… did you want to take advantage of me in my most vulnerable state?"

Elphaba laughed cruelly; the sound pierced the blonde's heart. "You're _always_ vulnerable, Miss Glinda. I could have taken you at any time if I was so inclined."

"Yet you didn't," the smaller girl countered, her voice at a whisper. She was going to break at any moment, she could feel it. The blonde drew up the courage at last to lock eyes with her roommate; her breath was stolen almost immediately. "You chose that night instead of any other. Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because—" _Don't say it,_ her mind hissed before suddenly_—_"Because I love you so fiercely that I can't bear it any longer!"

Silence suddenly gripped the room, an electric tension built up automatically. It felt like the walls were slowly closing in, the ceiling on the verge of collapsing. It was maddening…. But then it was broken by a sob that tore out of Glinda's throat; the tension was there but the stillness was not. The world shattered and was put back together, all of the pieces in different locations and thus altering the appearance for good—the smaller girl's confession seemingly did just that.

Elphaba shifted as Glinda silently wept. The book was closed, set to the side. "Glinda—"

"I know what you're going to say," the blonde whimpered as her heart continued to fall to pieces, "and I don't want you to. My feelings are real—I love you so much, Elphie."

"I'm not—"

"I know you're not—you keep telling me that you can't. Which is why… which is why I understand if you pleasured me for any reason other than love. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt me."

"I—"

"I understand if you don't want anything to do with—"

Her lips were suddenly captured in a searing kiss, interrupting her words as well as eliminating all other thoughts. Even confusion wasn't a factor. Glinda broke the kiss just to take in a breath of air before leaning back in, allowing the connection to deepen. A moan escaped her as she was gently pressed onto the mattress, a body settling above hers; she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck and prayed that this wasn't a dream….

"I love you," Elphaba growled softly, her lips trailing down the blonde's neck. "That's why. Making love to you was the only way I could soothe you; you asked for a distraction and I gave it to you out of pure adoration."

Glinda sighed, a smile tugging at her lips. She whispered her love to Elphaba over and over again, kissing her as many times in one breath as she could. Never before had she felt so free, so liberated. _She loves me,_ she thought again and again, her heart soaring with the revelation. _She feels the same; it isn't a trick…._

"Lady Glinda?"

Her blue eyes snapped open immediately at the sound of her own name from the voice that had penetrated and ultimately destroyed her dreams. Her senses went on full alert, her mind racing to figure out who had spoken to her. The voice sounded so familiar yet foreign at the same time…. Perhaps she was imagining things? It wouldn't be the first time this had occurred—several times she'd imagined Elphaba at her bedside. At that decision—and with a sudden great sorrow on her heart—the blonde closed her eyes once again and settled on going back to sleep.

_Back to my Elphie…._

"Lady Glinda," the voice repeated, obviously a Gale Force soldier, "we have a situation. You're needed in the Emerald City at once."

Glinda fought back a groan. So this _wasn't_ her imagination—it was a damned summoning! What did they need now? More money to add to the ridiculous donations her husband and she had already given? Was it an interrogation to discover whether or not it was _she_ who murdered Madame Morrible some odd weeks ago? All of Oz knew how much she hated that old hag…. Or did it all run much deeper than that? The blonde could almost feel her blood freeze in her veins as a single, more dreadful thought came to mind. What if the Wizard had discovered her true relations with the so-called "Wicked Witch of the West"? If so, Glinda would possibly be sent to Southstairs if not put to death….

_It doesn't matter anyway,_ she thought sadly as memories of just a month ago flooded her mind. Elphaba had already banished her from her life. If death were to come, she'd freely welcome it.

"Your Goodness."

"This is about the Witch, isn't it?" Glinda sighed. She swallowed thickly, her mind trying to soothe her heart, which was the only part of her that was fretting about her impending demise.

"So you know she's dead."

The breath she held was suddenly crushed from her lungs by the weight of the soldier's sudden proclamation. Glinda abruptly sat up, unabashed at her current state of dress, and trained her shocked cerulean gaze upon the eyes of her tormentor. There had to be some mistake—some trace of deceit in his eyes…. But he proved to be unwavering, the words echoing in his own gaze. A numbness settled over her body before—at last—time seemed to stop, the world froze on its axis. Everything seemingly fell apart around her while still maintaining its form. The numbness turned into a whirling mixture of fire and ice as her heart was mercilessly stabbed by the painful revelation.

_The Witch is dead…._

_My Elphie…._

But it couldn't be! Elphaba was stronger than that. She was _exempt_ from Death! No other world would have her but this one!

_Not even this one…._

"Lady Glinda?"

"She can't be," the blonde woman whispered, her voice shaky and void of its usual strength. She held herself, trying to console herself since the soldier before her wouldn't. "She's better than that…." Glinda bit her bottom lip, and a single tear fell from her eyes. "My beloved…. How could this happen to you…?"

"The carriage is waiting outside for you. You are to make a speech before the whole of Oz. We need you to be ready."

Glinda heard the soldier step out of her room, the door closing softly behind him. In the next moment, she fell against the feather mattress, her scream of anguish muffled by the sheets and pillows beneath her. "Elphie," she sobbed. Over and over again, a desperate attempt to bring her back—to set things right once more. But she knew her efforts were all in vain. Elphaba was dead. She was never coming back.

_She's never coming back..._

She would give anything to break away from this terrible nightmare, but she knew deep in her subconscious that she never could. This time it was real.

This time she couldn't wake up.


End file.
